Falling In Love Again
by lovepeace.jonas
Summary: Miley has just broken-up with a cheating Liam. She and Nick began talking again, after he stopped talking to her for dating Liam. But can their love survive with Nicks ex Selena still around trying to get nick back. Jemi and Jashley drama too!
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: this is my first story ever...so sorry if I suck. But I really hope you enjoy! Reviews? Pleeeease review, I want to know if I'm good or not. Hahahah. Enjoy! **

Chapter 1

It was 10:04 A.M; Miley Stuwart woke up from a very restless night, pain immediately shooting from her head when she sat up. That's what I get for crying myself to sleep, I thought. I got out of bed and went to my bathroom, and grabbed some medicine to help my headache. For once, I was glad I had my own house, peace and quiet on mornings like this. I looked at myself in the mirror, I looked awful. I washed my face, which had black make-up all around my eyes. I walked slowly over to my closet and changed into something comfortable. Then I went downstairs to fix myself some breakfast.

After my 'breakfast", which was a piece of toast and OJ, I grabbed my blackberry. I had 7 messages, 2 from my mom, 3 from my manager, 1 from my best friend Demi Monroe, and 1 from my other best friend, Mandy. I quickly dialed my mom's number. "Hunny, how are you doing?" she answered. "I'm fine mom. I just got up about an hour ago." I replied. "Are you sure babygirl? I'm just worried you know, after your break-up with him and all…" she said. I winced. I tried not to remember about last night's event. The break-up. "I'm fine, really mom. I might go out and do something with Demi today." "OK. Call me later sweetie. Love you!" "I sure will. I love you mom. Bye." I hung up and quickly dialed my best friend's number before I started crying again.

"Hello?" Demi answered. "Hey Demi, it's Miley. Whats up?" "HEY MILEY!" She giggled. "I miss you girl. How are you doing?" she asked. "Im fine..i guess." I replied. "Really?" she said, knowing I was lying. "Ok, no. I'm not fine. I miss him Demi. Me and Liam have been together for 11 months. Almost a year. I loved him, I trusted him, but he lied and cheated on me. How can I NOT be ok?" I said, on the verge of tears. "Oh miles. I'm coming over ASAP. We're going out, um, lunch and shopping. OK? Be ready in 20 minutes." She said. "Ok." I said, crying now. "Ok, see you soon..Bye!" She hung up.

I wiped away my tears, I was sick & tired of crying. I went upstairs. I took a fast shower and changed into some dark skinny jeans, black tank top, and pulled a white t-shirt over it. I put on my favorite black boots. I applied some light make-up and brushed my hair, letting my long, brown curls hang loosely over my shoulders. Hearing a honk outside, I checked my watch, 11:30. That's demi for you, right on time I thought and laughed silently to myself. I ran downstairs, grabbed my purse and stuffed my cell phone, money and keys into it. Then I ran outside to my best friends black SUV.

"Hey Dems!" I said, hopping in the passenger seat and buckling my seat belt. "Hey Miley!" She said while reaching over and giving me a quick hug. Pulling out of my driveway, she asked. "Where to Ms. Cyrus?" I laughed and replied, "Um, Starbucks and lunch at Jerry's Famous Deli?" (**LOL. IDK, I seen pics of Demi and Miley eating here once?")** "I was thinking the same thing."

After getting there lattes at Starbucks, they were on their way to Jerry's to eat lunch. "I'm starved." I laughed, as Demi pulled into the restaurant. She giggled, "I'm sure, after all, you were living off love for the past 11 months. Welcome back my friend, to the single life." We both laughed. Getting out of the car, we ran into a couple of paparazzi, where do these guys come from? I thought to myself. We went inside, ignoring the taunting questions of the annoying paparazzi. After being seating in a private section of the restaurant. Demi asked, "Ok, Hun. I want the story. Every detail. What happened last night?" At my birthday party, all I seen was you and Liam fighting and him running out. You telling me you guys broke-up and then you took off on me." She fake pouted. I sighed, "Last night, I was going through his messages, I know I shouldn't have, but he was just acting really strange lately I just wanted to know what was bothering him. I seen a couple of texts from the contact 'Blonde Babe.' I was curious about what they texted each other and found texts like, 'I miss you.' and 'I had a wonderful time last night.' " I replied, on the verge of tears, again. "Would you ladies want anything to drink?" the waiter's voice interrupted me. "I would like a coke." Demi replied with a smile. I quickly put on a fake smile and said, "Same." "Ok, be right back with your drinks." The waiter replied and left to go get our drinks.

"Would you like me to kill him now or later?" Demi asked me with a laugh. I laughed back. "But seriously mi, he is a jerk. He doesn't deserve someone as amazing as you. He has got to be the most idiotic person in the world to cheat on someone as beautiful, talented, and caring as you!" I smiled. "Thanks Demi." "No problem dear, I'm just speaking the truth." The waiter came back with our drinks and asked if we were ready to order. "I'll have a cheeseburger and French fries." I said. "The chicken strip basket." Demi replied. Taking our menus, the waiter left us alone once again. "So, after I read the messages, he came back from the restroom. I asked him about them and he got like super angry. We walked out into the hallway and started yelling at each other. Then I just told him he disgusted me and I never wanted to speak to him again." I said. "Good for you miles." She said, and a little more quietly and quickly she said, "You deserve someone better, like a certain Grey boy."

"Demi, what did you do?" I asked suddenly. "Oh nothing, but your coming over to my house later. We're having a movie night." she replied and smiled. "Uh-huh and who else is going to be there?" I asked. "Oh just me, you, Joe, and nick.." she said. "DEMI! I can't, we haven't talked in..forever. Since me and Liam started dating. I doubt he wants to talk to me, since he didn't even want me with Liam." "Oh he misses you." Demi said. "How would you know?" I asked surprised. "Joe." She said laughing and got a sparkle in her eye when she said his name. Right, her and Joe had a thing, they both liked each other but we're too scared to admit it to each other. "Ok, so whets the deal between you Joseph?" I asked curiously. "Nothing." She sighed. "I like him a lot, but I think he feels the same way." She said sadly. "Of course he doesn't hunny. I've known Joe for years, I know 150% sure that he feels the same way." I replied. "Yeah, maybe. I just wish he could say it to me already. I'm tired of waiting." She said, jokingly. We both started giggling. Then our food arrived. We dug in and got in some random conversation.

Half-an-hour later, we we're pulling up to the mall. "Shopping time!" Demi stated excitedly. We walked into the mall, of course paparazzi following us, and into our favorite store, Forever 21. After five hours, we were all shopped out. We went back to Demi's apartment and cooked dinner, noodles. "The boy's will be here any minute, Demi stated from the kitchen. "Ok, great." I yelled back at her from her bedroom. Right then, a knock on Demi's door signaled that they were here. Here goes nothing I sighed. Demi was already giving them hugs went I got the the door. "Hey guys!" I said, smiling. "He miles." Joe replied. "Hi Miley." Nick said, stepping from behind Joe. He looked breathtaking.

**This chapter was 1370 word and it took me an hour! Hope you enjoy! Reviews please? Tell me what you want to happen next. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! Yes, I'm not dead..i just had a really long break, LOL. Sorry about that, I totally had NOOO inspiration for this story. Can you blame me? No niley news in months! Maybe they are just sneaking around on us. Haha! Well as you can tell im a huge Niley fan, always and forever, so don't worry, this story is rated M and the pervy parts will be coming up in the next chapters. Oh yes, aren't we all Niley Pervs! LOL! Remember, **_**italics are flashbacks.**_** Enjoy & Review! **

Chapter 2:

**Miley's POV:**

_He looked breathtaking._

"Hey Joe!" I said quickly, giving Joe a tight hug. "Miley, I know its been awhile but kinda tight hug there," Joe said laughing, "How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine. How about yourself?" I asked back. "Great, just fantastic." He stated, smiling while walking over to Demi and starting up some random conversation about some movie that just came out. "Hey Nick." I said, quietly, looking behind him, afraid I might fall in love again if I stared into his beautiful brown eyes. "Hey Miley, how have you been?" he asked, smiling. I looked at him, oh god that smile, that amazing smile. My heart felt like it was going to explode, my knee's weakening, and I had butterflies in my stomach. "I'm good, how are you Nick?" I asked. "Great." He said, still smiling. "Hey guys, we're going into in TV room if you guys are done undressing yourselves with your eyes, you can join us." Joe stated, laughing while him and Demi started making there way into Demi's living room, leaving me and Nick alone with red faces. "Ladies first."

Nick and I caught up with Demi and Joe, talking and not even noticing me and Nick we're in the same room as them. Nick coughed awkwardly, and they stopped and turned toward us. "Hey lovebirds!" Demi said, giggling. "Ha, I could say the same with you two." I said, laughing. They both blushed and Nick gave me a hi-five.

"So, what are we going to watch?" I asked, sitting on the couch. "Um, I don't know. Nick you could choose, my newest movies are over there." Demi said pointing to the table with a couple of DVDs on it. Nick walked over while Joe sat down on the other couch. "I'm going to pop some popcorn. Anybody want anything to drink?" Demi asked, walking toward the kitchen. "Pepsi." I stated. "Water." Joe and Nick said. "Ok, I'll be right back." Demi said. I figured it would be a good time to check if I had any new text messages on my cell. I pulled out my blackberry and instantly regretted it when I seen the message's from Liam reading, "Hey babe, I miss you…", "Call me, please?", and "I'm sorry about everything, call me and I'll explain." I deleted the messages and turned off my phone. I didn't plan on calling him anytime soon.

"Here you go Mi." Demi said, walking into the room with a bowl of popcorn, my pepsi, and the boys water's. "Thanks Dem." I stated, my voice sounding weak. Demi gave me her 'what's wrong' look. I smiled at her and mouthed 'tell you later.' She gave the boys their bottles of water and Nick started the movie, 'Inception' and came to sit down next to me. I thought just for a second maybe it was because he still had feelings for me, but I realized there was really no-where else for him to sit, Demi and Joe took up the other couch.

Half-way through the movie, Nick, Joe and Demi managed to fall asleep. Demi and Joe looked so cute together on the couch and Nick looked like an angel. I got up and turned off the TV, went into Demi's hallway closet and got some blankets to cover them up. I was just about to cover up Nick when he woke up. "Hey." He said. "Shhh." I said, pointing to Joe and Demi. "That's cute," he said, smiling, "What time is it?" I checked my phone, "11:53PM." I stated. "Looks like we're staying the night." Nick laughed. "Yeah, lets leave these two on the couch, you could take the guest bedroom, and I'll sleep in Demi's room." I said. "Fine with me, but I was wondering if maybe I could talk to you." He said. "Sure." I said, trying to hold in my excitement. "Ok, should we go into the kitchen area? I don't want wake these two up." He said, chuckling as Joe murmured something in his sleep. "Sure." I said, giggling at Joe. We walked into Demi's kitchen. I sat down on the counter by the sink and Nick just leaned against the counter across from me, looking at the floor. "So, I just wanted to apologize about last summer and the way things ended between us. I don't want things to be awkward anymore. I just want you back in my life because I missed you a lot Miley Ray. If I could take back last summer, me hurting you, I would. I regret that every single day since he happened. I guess all I'm asking now is for you to forgive me, give me another chance and I won't let you down again. I don't care if we're just friends, I'm perfectly okay with that." He said, looking up at me and smiling. I sat there shocked. Of course I want you back in my life, I thought but did I really trust him fully? He hurt me bad last summer. I cried for weeks, 24/7.

"Okay." I started, "Of course I want us to be friends again. I've really missed you too Nicky, but understand that I can't fully trust you just yet. You broke my heart in Tybee. I will forgive you, only on one condition, you have to tell me why you ended things last summer." I said. He looked like he was thinking hard and I was starting to doubt that he wouldn't tell me nothing. "Well, it's complicated and a long story." He said. "Nope, you're not getting out of this Nick." I said, laughing. "Fine." He said, "When I was on my way to visit you in Tybee, I was on the plane thinking I had it all, my kickass career, loving family and friends, and the best girlfriend in the world. I loved you, always have and always will, and that scared me. I would do anything for you, literally. I guess the best way to explain this to you is that I chickened out. I never felt this way about anyone before. Plus, I was going away on tour and you we're going to finish HM and doing a couple more movies. I thought we would never have any time for each other and I'd be back to where we we're in 2008, always fighting. I didn't want that, so I broke-up with you, hoping I'd be saving us and at least be friends with you. Of course, that didn't work out…we never talked after that. I felt so angry with myself." He said.

"Wow. You should've had faith in us, I knew we could have made it through all that. I thought we agreed long distance wouldn't be problem for us Nick?" I said, growing confused. "Miley, I know we agreed but I kept thinking about our past and I thought I'd be saving us a lot of hurt if we just ended things before things got worse." He said, sighing.

"Yeah, I know. So how about we just drop this for tonight, tomorrow we could go have lunch and talk about it. Deal?" I asked. "Sure." He said, yawning. I, too, yawned.

I got off the counter and went into Demi's room to change into my PJs. I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. After I was finish, Nick came out of the guest bedroom walking toward the bathroom. "Goodnight Nicky." I said, smiling. "Goodnight Mi." he said, walking right in front of me and kissed me right on the forehead. I smiled wider, "Just friends, remember?" I laughed. "Right, just friends." He said, looking down on me and smiled.

**A/n: Hope you loved it. Next chapter is coming SOON! Review?**


End file.
